This invention relates to a cover for a container such as an aerosol container for preventing dust and other contaminants from contacting the dispensing mechanisms and possibly the contents of the container. More particularly, the invention relates to a tamper evidencing cover which may be initially removed only by breaking a seal to evidence the fact of such a removal.
Tamper evident covers for containers are well known. Previous tamper evident covers have been described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,294 to Smith; 4,322,010 to Curry; 4,476,993 to Krout; and 4,307,821 to McIntosh. The prior art devices have incorporated tear strips which are peeled away from the cap by pulling on a gripping member. The problem with such a design is that it is often difficult to initiate the tearing of the tear strip and it is also difficult to complete the tearing away of the tear strip. The gripping members are of a size that they can only be grasped between a thumb and a finger, making it difficult to generate a sufficient clamping force on the gripping member to facilitate the removal of the tear strip. This is especially difficult for people with arthritis in their hands.
The present invention provides a tamper evident cover that does not require the use of tear strips. The cover is inexpensive to produce, and provides a tight seal with the container. The cap may be easily separated from the locking ring by striking a sharp axial blow downwardly on the top portion of the cap, rupturing the frangible tear line and driving the cap downward into the closure of the container. Once the cap and locking ring are separated, the cap may be snapped into the closure portion of the container without removing the locking ring.